


She Is The Lock, I Am The Key

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Flufftober 2018 [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: It's more than the fact that she literally holds his heart. It's the fact that they both made the choice to be together no matter what the world threw at them.





	She Is The Lock, I Am The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of Flufftober -- Key

Will couldn't help but lean against the main mast of his ship and turn his eyes to the woman who stood on deck of the nearby ship. The time that passed never seemed to diminish her beauty or her spirit in any way. She was flanked by the two men she trusted above all others when he was away and he was amused by this.

Who would have ever guessed that Barbossa and Jack Sparrow would be the ones to always guard Elizabeth's back when meetings were held?

She had kept the title of Pirate King after everything happened with the trading company and that battle. He had been glad of that for her. It would not have been respectful of her spirit and soul if she had been forced back into a life she hated.

A life that he mistakenly believed at one time was one she deserved and would be best for her.

But he learned. _Oh he had learned._

His Elizabeth was too wild and free to be forced into the role of a society lady, all powdered and laced up.

No, the role of Pirate King suited her so much more. She was in her element, sailing the waves while both keeping order and making sure they were kept safe from those that would try to take them down.

Will stiffened when a man he didn't recognize stepped into Elizabeth's space, only to grin when her fist connected squarely with his face and he fell backward onto the deck of her ship.

“Doesn’t it wear on you, yet, that you do not know how long you will be separated?”

Will shrugged, not turning to look at Bootstrap Bill. “I may not be able to step foot on land, but there are no rules that have prevented us from joining each other on ships out here on the water.”

“What kind of life is this for the one you love? It would be far kinder to set her free so that she can find herself a more normal life for her kind.”

Will shook his head. “Elizabeth made her choice, father. I know very well what happens to anyone who tries to take her freedoms away from her.”

“But you would be giving her that freedom.”

“Not in her eyes… or mine, either. I have tried in the past to dissuade her from loving me, but she _chose_ me. She _killed_ someone we both cared about to save my life even though it caused her no small amount of anguish. She let me believe the worst of her because she thought she was protecting me.” Now he looked at Bootstrap Bill, his father. “To send her away would be to tell her and myself the biggest lie imaginable and I will never lie to Elizabeth.”

“And ten years from now?”

“My answer will be the same, as will hers. She carries my heart with her and I hold the key to hers.” Will touched the key he wore around his neck. “She gave this to me the day we parted after we spent our wedding night together before I boarded the ship.”

Will watched as the business was concluded on Elizabeth’s ship and then she turned and walked to rail, facing where his ship was waiting. Will smiled, then touched the mast next to him and he could tell by Elizabeth’s expression that _The Flying Dutchman_ had been fully revealed to her. His ship moved closer and then the wooden plank was put in place so that he could walk across to the woman who would always hold his heart -- in more ways than one.

Will nodded to his father and then quickly made his way to Elizabeth’s ship, gathering her in his arms as soon as he was safely on the deck.

He meant what he said to his father, he would never set himself away from Elizabeth and he would never send her where she did not want to go.

It wasn’t just that they held each other’s hearts, but that they were like keys that fit the lock that each of them were.

Will smiled, kissing his beloved wife deeply before she led him away to her private cabin.


End file.
